Arriving at the tower
This is how arriving at the tower goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. few days later, Thomas and his three friends arrive at the castle Matau T. Monkey: Grimlock? You know, in this vision I had. Master Ryan and Sci-Twi transforms into Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Grimlock: surprised No. Really? Crash Bandicoot: Can you tell us what does Dark Ryan F-Freeman looks like, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Like Midnight Sparkle. Only his wings are a lighter shade of blue. Crash Bandicoot: What else does he have? Matau T. Monkey: He has everything that Midnight Sparkle has. Grimlock: Even the paint job on his cybernetics? Matau T. Monkey: sighs Yes. Thomas: Guys! We don't have time to stand around talking about visions. Come on, we need to rescue Princess Fiona. Crash Bandicoot: Wait!sniffs I smell brimstone. Thomas: It is brimstone. Excellent sniffing, Crash. We're close to the castle where Princess Fiona is being held prisoner. Come on. Crash Bandicoot: All right.Grimlock Grimlock, you know what Donkey saying something about brimstone? Grimlock: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: What did Donkey said, Grimlock? Grimlock: Not sure. Haven't seen the first film yet. Crash Bandicoot: I hope he said something like this.out a type recorder and pressed the play button voice comes on Donkey: Yeah. Right brimstone. Grimlock: Oh, so that's what he said. Thomas: GUYS! Crash Bandicoot: Ok. But there's more. stops the tape Crash Bandicoot: Ok. I get it. Let's go. climb to the top of the ledge and take a look at the castle Matau T. Monkey: Wow! So, that's the dragon's keep. Thomas: Yep. Sure is. You know, Shrek had to do this once and he wasn't scared. Crash Bandicoot: Um. Thomas? Remember what you said that ogres have layers? Thomas: Oh yes. What do you mean, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: I mean, we Bandicoots don't usually like to deal with these sort of situations. I mean, we practically have any tricks up our sleeves. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. You think you should sing a song? Crash Bandicoot: Uh, no. Thomas: Come on, Crash. Bandicoots don't have sleeves. Crash Bandicoot: I'm brave in my games, you know. Thomas: Oh, come on. Next thing you'll be telling us is that you're afraid of heights. Crash Bandicoot: No. I'm just not comfy fighting the Dalek Emperor or being on a bridge over a lake of LAVA!! Thomas: Look, Crash. You've got us with you. And besides, the bridge is perfectly safe. If we step lightly that is. Matau T. Monkey: I got an idea. You and Grimlock can fly across while Crash and I cross this bridge. Thomas: Thank you, Matau. But we'll cross it with you. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Crash, do you think it's safe to cross? Crash Bandicoot: I think so. Come on. But not all at once. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Crash. step on one by one Crash Bandicoot: Follow us. But not all at once. Thomas: I get you, Crash. Now move forward and don't look down. Crash Bandicoot: Right, Thomas.himself Don't look down. Keep moving and don't look down. Crash steps on a plank too had and it snaps off Crash Bandicoot: Guys! I'm looking down!like Courage the cowardly dog Grimlock: Everything's gonna be fine, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Yes, Grimlock. It's just that I'm too old to wet myself and too young to die. Thomas: No, Crash. We're going to rescue Princess Fiona no matter what. Even if it means dying. shaking the bridge as he steps forward Matau T. Monkey: C'mon Crash. Pretend this bridge like it's from your game. Crash Bandicoot: Okay. soon make it to the other side Crash Bandicoot: We made it! Thomas: That'll do, Crash. That'll do. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Grimlock: Where is the Princess again? Matau T. Monkey: She's inside waiting for us to rescue her. Grimlock: Oh, right. Thomas and his friends wonder through the castle Crash Bandicoot: Where is this fire breathing lizard, Thomas? Thomas: Oh, you mean the Dragon, Crash. I don't know. And by the way, shush. Crash Bandicoot: Ok.something There's some armor. accidentally bumps into it and jumps Crash Bandicoot: Ok, Grimlock. I got two things for you. Shut. Up. Thomas: the armor from Grimlock Now go over there and see if you can find any stairs. Matau T. Monkey: Crash, go with Thomas and find the princess. Grimlock: I thought we were looking for the princess. Crash Bandicoot: We are, Grimlock. Grimlock: But where is she? Crash Bandicoot: She is in the highest room in the tallest tower. Grimlock: What makes you think that? Thomas: Shrek told me that in a book once. Grimlock: Okay, alright. I get it now, Thomas, old pal. You and Crash handle the dragon and Matau and I will handle the stairs. Matau T. Monkey: Grimlock, can I tell about that vision I had? Grimlock: Sure. What else did you see? Matau T. Monkey: I saw Master Ryan and Sci-Twi transform. Grimlock: Yeah. And then what happened? Did Ryan say what Midnight Sparkle said in the Friendship Games movie after she transformed? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. He said that I'm right. Sci-Twi didn't understand magic before but him and she does now. Grimlock: Alright, enough information. Right now, we've got stairs to find. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. You sure that's the way to the stairs? Grimlock: I think so. Come on, I mean, it's not like the dragon's gonna jump out all of a sudden and scare us. Matau T. Monkey: You're right, Grimlock. Let's hope it's not that or my master in the form of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. with Crash and Thomas Thomas: This armor is fine on me. Right, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Right, Thomas. And look. There's the tallest tower. Thomas: Oh. I can see it. Crash Bandicoot: Guess this must be where the princess is. But, I got one question to ask you, Thomas. Thomas: What is it? Crash Bandicoot: Where is the....? Matau T. Monkey: DRAGON!!!!!!! Grimlock: Relax, Matau. Predaking can transform into a dragon. Matau T. Monkey: No. to the dragon eye watching them DRAGON!!!!!!! Grimlock: Yeah. Shall we run for our lives? Matau T. Monkey: the Dragon ready to spew fire Yes. and Grimlock start running screaming run to where Thomas and Crash are Crash Bandicoot: Matau? Grimlock? What's the matter? and Grimlock point to the Dragon who gets ready to spew fire again Thomas: Looks like you found the dragon. pushes Crash, Matau and Grimlock out of the way just in time Thomas: Guys, look out! dodges a fire ball Crash Bandicoot: I think we should fight the dragon.his Keyblade prepares herself but Thomas grabs her tail Thomas: Gotcha! dragon throws him off and sends him flying into the tallest tower Thomas: Ow. I feel like I'm from Angry Birds. Dragon approaches Matau, Crash and Grimlock Matau T. Monkey: Split up! Crash Bandicoot: Ok. That's what Buzz Lightyear said. Crash and Matau run in different directions Crash Bandicoot: The dragon can't get us all at once. dragon follows Grimlock Crash Bandicoot: I hope Thomas is okay. is running Matau T. Monkey: There's no place like home! There's no place like home! There's no place like home! into someone Ow! Jessica Fairbrother: Matau? What are you doing here? Matau T. Monkey: I'm running away from the dragon, Jessica. Thomas is.... Jessica? What are you doing here? Jessica Fairbrother: I'm rescuing Fiona, same as you. My grandfather sent me. And what are you talking about? Dragons only exist in fairytales. Matau T. Monkey: You might want to tell your mother because that dragon is after Grimlock. Jessica Fairbrother: What?! Oh, no! Don't you think we should try to help him? I mean, Grimlock is in danger just like Donkey was in Shrek's movie. Matau T. Monkey: No. That would be too dangerous. Anyways, we need to run. Jessica Fairbrother: Ok. I hope that Grimlock will flirt with the dragon. runs off dragging her with him Matau T. Monkey: I think so too, Jessica. the Dragon traps Grimlock on a bridge by knocking both sides down with her tail Grimlock: Ok. What do I do? Dragon towers above him and roars Grimlock: Oh, what large teeth you have? growls Grimlock: I mean your white sparkly teeth. You know, your not technically my type. Donkey said that you hear this from your food but you must bleach at night. nods Matau and Jessica Matau T. Monkey: Wait, Jessica. Jessica Fairbrother: What? Matau T. Monkey: Look! It's Grimlock. Jessica Fairbrother: What is he doing? Matau T. Monkey: He's doing what Donkey does. Jessica Fairbrother: Oh. Matau T. Monkey: I hope Grimlock will make Dragon happy. Let's watch. Dragon and Grimlock Grimlock: I just notice that is one dazzling smile you got. I think I detect a hint of minty freshness. Plus, you're a... moves forward revealing she's a girl Grimlock: A girl dragon? Oh sure... I mean of course, you're a girl dragon. Because, you do give Princess Odette a run for her money. Dragon: [ Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts